1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an outdoor unit for an air conditioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the air conditioner is an apparatus for cooling or heating air based on a refrigeration cycle including a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator and an expansion member.
One of the condenser and the evaporator that is placed outdoors is heat-exchanged with outside air and the heat exchanger placed outdoors is called an outdoor unit.
The heat exchanger situated inside the outdoor unit and an outdoor fan suctioning outdoor air to the inside of the outdoor unit and discharging to the outside of the outdoor unit are mounted.
For a general outdoor unit, the outdoor fan is mounted in the rear of the discharge port and the heat exchanger performing a function of the condenser or the evaporator is placed in the rear of the outdoor fan.
A grille is formed in the discharge port of the outdoor unit, such that the introduction of foreign substance from the outside or the entrance of person's hands is prevented. Since the discharge port of an existing outdoor unit is maintained in opened condition regardless of whether or not the operation of the outdoor, when the outdoor unit is not operating, there is a disadvantage that the foreign substance is introduced into the inside of the outdoor unit via the discharge port. Particularly, in the desert regions, small particles of sand is introduced into the inside of the outdoor unit to degrade the operating performance of the outdoor unit.